


Dreams might become true

by SoftMars



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Slow Burn, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftMars/pseuds/SoftMars
Summary: Working in a lesbian movie while being a famous singer sounded exiting but scaring to Miyeon, and more since she heard she was going to work with the rookie actress, Shuhua
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Dreams might become true

The steps could be hear from the outside of the dance’s studio although the music was loud, the place was occupied by a girl trying to relax her body and not to think about the notice her manager said early that day, more than a notice, it was a fact. The dance moves where a little rush and unclean, her mind wasn’t connected with her body in that moment, her choreographer would be mad with her seeing her dancing like that. The reality was that her body was far away of relaxing and everybody with two eyes could see that, tense and rigid were the perfect words to describe it at the moment, her ideas were a completely mess, thinking about the notice and what cloud bring not only for her career, but with the people working there, her thoughts and attempts of dance were interrupted by a known voice coming from the door.

“Just for curiosity, do you know what time it is?” The owner of the voice walked through the studio to shut the loud music coming from the stereos.

“The only thing I know is the pain in my body right now.” Was the answer of the girl in the studio’s center floor, breathing heavily.

“I supposed, the moves were really hard to see or understand.” Her friend dropped into her legs a bag with the logo of Fat burgers. “As the good friend I’m, I know for sure that you didn’t eat anything since this morning, so please eat that.” A little thank you was the only thing the girl in the floor said, the room stayed in silence for some minutes.

“Are you going to tell me the reason of why are you so late in this place?” The girl saw her friend sitting in the studio’s couch, with her phone and eyebrow raised waiting for an answer.

“This morning I received the notice that I’m doing a movie.” The girl sat in the coach stared at her with wide (and suppressive) eyes. “Wow, that’s actually wonderful Miyeon! But you here tell me that something about this isn’t that exiting for you.”

“It’s not like I’m not exiting or happy with the idea of appearing in a movie, it’s a great opportunity since the drama I did last year was amazing and this is going to be the first movie I will do and you know I really enjoy this part of my career, but it’s the idea of the story.” She sighed after putting a potato in her mouth. “It’s a LGTB movie, and they want me to be the starring together with a rookie actress.” She filled her cheeks with air before speaking again.

“What if my fans or people with nothing to do, mostly talk about other’s lives, don’t like the idea of this movie? It will bring not only problems to my career, but with the girl too.” Her friend saw her walking towards her direction to sit and continue to talk. “I have where to refuge me, but what about her? She’s new in this world for what I search. And I’m a little nervous because although I already acted in some dramas and I received good critics, this is a movie.”

“First at all, you know you worry too much? You don’t even know her, second, people now are open mind and if someone doesn’t understand, that is their problem not yours. Third it’s totally valid that you’re nervous about this, we’re talking about a movie, that’s not a simple thing. And finally fourth, you have me and Minnie by your side, nothing really bad can happen with two of your best friends by your side.” The girl hugged her friend by the side to conform her in the couch. “Take this as an opportunity to know new people too Yeon, you need more friends.”

“What are you trying to say? Are you already tired of me?” They joked while the laughs filled the studio. “You know I can’t be tired of you or Minnie, although sometimes you’re annoying.”

“That has to make me feel better in some way?”

“Yes, it has, now appreciate my love for you little nerd.” She laughed after felt the push in her shoulder. “By the way, what is the name of this actress? And the movie is about what?” her friend questioned with her eyebrow raised it in a cute way. “Her name is Yeh Shuhua, and about the movie, they didn’t tell me anything, they’re going to give me the scrip together with Shuhua and her team in a meeting with the director and before you ask, I can’t give you a clue about it, wait like the others.”

“You’re boring, but well, I will wait only for you.” They laughed while walking towards the elevator after closing everything. “Also, I saw some work of the girl, shes pretty talent, so again, don’t worry too much.”

“Fine, change of topic, why are you here so late? Miyeon asked with her eyes focus on the numbers in the little screen, waiting to reach the parking lot. “Im working on my comeback, I concentrate better here than in my own house and you know it.” Soyeon received a look from her friend before walking outside. “You’re a work-alcoholic and that’s all, you spend more time here that in your own place, you need to relax a little.”

“I’ll do it after this comeback, I swear.” She only received a little sound as an answer. “Thanks.” Soyeon looked at her with curiosity. “For be my friend, you always know what to say and how to say it to make me feel better, I couldn’t ask for a better friends, although Minnie is not here with us.” Miyeon felt her friend’s arm around her, giving her a tight hug and a pat in her head, after that, the way to their place where quite just like the cold night outside the car, the neon lights where a pretty distraction to Miyeon’s mind, giving her a calm aura, she left herself let grab for her tired body.

.

The cold night outside was in some kind of way, warm to the girl in the batting booth, her clothes weren’t the best or the right for it but she wasn’t playing attention to that. No when she was alone in the place that late, thanks for being friends with the owner of the place, she was with her boots, jeans and a big sweeter. She was focused on the balls coming to her direction; the bat in her hand was heavy, making her hands a little numb, the helmet in her head was bigger than her normal size. With every hit her head was recreating the meeting of that morning about the notice her manager gave her, her thoughts were full of the topic and the girl’s name.

“HEY LOSER.” The voice of her friend brought her to reality, realizing the booth stopped some time ago. “What in the earth are you two doing here?” she said removing the helmet of her head to walk outside where her friends were standing, waiting for her.

“We were worry for you, you weren’t answered your phone, do you know the reason why phones exits? They exist to answer the phone when your friend calls.” She looked at Soojin with an apologetic gaze, receiving a side hug from Yuqi. “Grab your things loser; we are going to eat because we know you didn’t eat anything since this morning.”

Once in the car, Yuqi turned to Shuhua from the front seat. “Care to explain why Soojin knew you were here but I didn’t? Do I mean something to you?” Shuhua looked at her with tired eyes. “You know what you mean to me you fool.”

“I knew she was here because when she was only a model, her driver took me there not knowing it was a secret.” Soojin talked from the driver seat. “You know how much I love baseball since I was little, I practiced it when I was in high school, you ever saw the pictures my mom showed to you, and that place is like my booth to think about things.” She rolled her eyes seeing the pout of her friend. “Sorry for worrying you guys, I got lost in time when I’m there, it’s normal for me to forget about my phone.” “Try to not do it again.” Shuhua nodded seeing Soojin from the rear view mirror.

The neon lights were a pretty distraction to Shuhua over the conversation her friends were having in the front seats, she saw the cars around then moving to their destinations, she also could see people walking around the city, some of them were laughing with their friends, others were just trying to protect themselves from the cold night. The soft music and the view outside the car relaxed the girl, her mind drowning in her own thoughts, the big sigh of HighFood’s restaurant ahead them was clear for her, with the big neon light around the letters and the little drawing of two figures jumping. “Well, we’re here, please, do not do the same as the last time we were here.”

Yuqi and Shuhua started to winning at the same time making Soojin to roll her eyes and to turn her attention to both girls. “I don’t care who the fault was or whatever; I think Emy or Finn will not be able to defend you guys again.” They stared at her before to talk again on the same time, causing a smile in the girl face over how noisy her friends were, not matter how much time passed.

While outside the weather was cold and wet for the unwelcome rain, inside the place, the warmer aura was really comfortable with the groups of friends that could be hear from the resection, filling the place with noise and good vibes, the soft music playing on the background reminder her the principal reason she was out today, Shuhua saw how their usually waiter wave his hand, they moved through the tables around, the girls were talking with the guy while Shuhua looked around, the place was not full of people like usually, but the warmer sensation was still there, reaching their table and ordering their food, Yuqi tapped the table to bring Shuhua attention to them. 

“Are you with us, Shu?” she looked at her friends in front of her, their eyes where full of worry for her. “Yes, I was only thinking.” Soojin smiled at her before asking her on what. “Well my manager today gave me a notice really important to my career; I’m starring a LGTB+ movie.”

“Omg Shuhua, that’s actually amazing!” Yuqi stared at her with a smile. “You seem happy but at the same time worry, why’s that?” Soojin asked her after thanking the waiter for bringing their food. “I mean, this is my first movie starring it so I’m really happy, but I’m also nervous for the topic, you know how that is here.” She sighed after putting her fork down. “I’m a little worry about this, and I´m not starring it alone, I don’t know a lot about the movie’s plot, but the actress that will work with me is Choi Miyeon.” The scream that left both of her friends dragged the attention of some people, but they didn’t pay importance about it. “Choi Miyeon? Korea’s it girl?”

“That’s actually Joe Joohyun.” Yuqi stayed silent for a short moment before talking again. “Second Korea’s it girl?”

"Yes, I’ll work with the Choi Miyeon." Shuhua said grabbing her drink. "You’re living your best life." The look they saw in the girl eyes showed the opposite of happiness. "What’s the problem? I see you I little tense, aren’t you exiting for this?” Soojin asked her at her, knowing the girl for all the years being her friend. "I’m actually nervous because she’s really famous, it’s not that I’m not exiting for this, it just she knows a lot of things about this world, more than the things I know, also, I’m sort of a big fan of her?"

"So, you’re scare of you gay panicking in front of her?" Yuqi jumped and left a whiny sound after feeling the kit in her leg for her friend and a push from Soojin at the same time. "What Yuqi was trying to say is, are you scared of making a bad impression of yourself in front of her?”

"Yes, this is her first movie since shes acting, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t know how to work in this environment, she’s actually pretty amazing in all the things she do, I have seen all her work since the beginning." Her friends smiled at her before hold both of her hands. "That’s the reason of why you were in the booths?" They received a nod from her. "I was thinking about this entire situation and the things this is going to cause in the media."

"Shuhua, it’s going to be fine, if any person says something to you, you have both of us by your side to defend you in many ways." Yuqi said with a smile in her face. "You’re going to be amazing too Shu, you’re also a good actress, I knew it since the first time you practice with me one paper, I was really shocked" She squeezed her hand, winning a smile for the younger girl.

"Do you know anything about the plot?" Soojin asked after the short moment. "Not really, they’re going to present both teams this Monday I think, my manager has to confirm that, the script on the other hand, I don’t know when I will read it, I think they doesn’t want to send the scripts before the meeting." Soojin nodded to her friend, waiting a couple of seconds to make the next question. "How did you get selected to do this movie? Did you auditioned or something?"

"No actually, the director called my agent and told them I was the perfect character for this movie, for what I know, Miyeon didn’t auditioned for it either, so I think the director wanted us to make this together." Shuhua stared at both girls in front of her. "That’s amazing Shu, getting a call is extremely good for you, more now that you’re pretty famous."

"I know that, I’m kind of nervous at that too, what is the director said that they made a mistake choosing me, what if she says that I don’t really fit the character?" Yuqi tapped the table to get the attention of her friend. "Don’t say those kinds of things, you’re an amazing actress and people literally love you, period." Shuhua smiled at her, felling glad she won such lovely and supportive friends.

"Enough about me, I want to know about you too guys, how is work going?" both girl looked at each other; Soojin was the first to answer the question. “Well, the girls are having a comeback soon, so I’m making choreographies to their songs and stages, also the tour are closer everyday so I have been busy.” Shuhua smiled at her friend before asking a question. “Can you give us a clue about the topic of the comeback or is a secret?” Yuqi stared at Soojin with wide eyes, waiting for an answer, making Shuhua to laugh. “I’ll tell you only one word, cowgirls” the older girl left a chuckled after hearing the cheers of her friends. “What about you Yuqi?”

“I’m composing some songs right now, maybe I will be working with some important people, I can’t tell too much right now to you guys, but it’s big.” Soojin and Shuhua looked at the girl just to ending smiling at her direction.

.

The meeting room was filled by people, Miyeon saw her agent talking with someone at the phone, the director was talking with her assistant, and some other people she knew as her team. They were waiting for Shuhua’s team and the girl to arrive to the meeting that early morning. Although she talked to Soyeon, she was feeling anxious for this work, she didn’t stop thinking about the entire situation that could happen there in that room and with the public outside. She reached the place after the director, when she saw the girl entering the room, she give her a big smile and some nice words.

She was drinking her tea when the door opened, revealing the whole team of Shuhua, Miyeon saw how the director walked closer to welcome them, after a short time, she saw her co-star entering the room. Now Miyeon understood why all the people around her when she asked about the girl said she was beautiful, like an angel beside the common humans, Shuhua was gorgeous, all about her was attractive. When the eyes turned to her, she blinked rapidly to bring her back.

“This is Choi Miyeon, Miyeon, this is Yeh Shuhua.” She grabbed the hand of the girl to shake it, the electric current both girls felt make them to look at each other, after a short time, Shuhua turned her eyes, not standing the heavy stare the girl was giving her. After that moment, all the people in the room sat and started talking about all the details of the movie.

“The movie is going to be filmed at the beginning of the next month, we will film first the lighter scenes and we will leave the heaviest ones to the end, we want you guys to feel comfortable to each other and the other cast.” The director explained to them. “The name of the movie is, **_‘Lucid dream’_** , the topic of the movie is about soulmates, right?” she waited for both girls to nod to continuing talking. “Every human has a different way of find their soulmates, some of them with drawings in their skins, some with tattoo words, others with the apparition of flowers the moment they touch each other, or having color back after a touch or a look, some have match’s eyes, the case of the girls I wrote, are dreams.”

“Dreams?” Miyeon asked winning a smile from the director. “Yes, dreams, they tend to have dreams about each other, mostly of their different pasts lives together.” She explained. “How do they know they’re soulmates?” Shuhua asked, winning a smile from the director. “Good question, in the case of this kind of soulmates is that, they need to pass time together to know they’re soulmates, to explain better, they tend to fall in love with the time so the connection they have is strong. After they discover they’re soulmate, both feel a big pain in their heads the moment they connect their hands for the first time after realizing they´re in love with each other.

They cannot know if they meet their soulmate because they aren’t a lot of soulmates like these girls, so it’s strange with this happens. The dreams will show them all the ways they met each other and fell in love. Something about this kind of soulmates is that, if they don’t see each other for a time, before realizing their feelings is that, the dreams will be the last time they saw each other in the actually life.”

“What happens if one both know about their feelings but doesn’t want to say it out loud?” the voice of Miyeon dragged the attention of the director. “Well, you have to wait to see it later.” She answered before turner to her assistant, grabbing some paper from her hands. “I’ll tell you some things about your characters now; the script is going to be send to you this weekend.” She cleared her throat before talking.

“Miyeon, you’re going to be the daughter of an important chef, you’re coming back to Korea after five years outside studying business, and he’s really exciting to see you again, but you’re not that happy to come back because lately your dreams have been repetitive, you´re coming back with a friend. Shuhua in the other hand, you´re the right hand of Miyeon’s dad, you don’t believe that much in soulmates.” Both girls nodded with their heads. “The details are going to be in the scrip, if you can, read it together girls.” The girls saw her standing and walking towards the door. “I’m really excited to work with you two; it was a pleasure to meet you.”

With that, the director walked outside the room being followed by all her team, after a short talk between the managers of both girls, Miyeon looked at the girl at her side with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Shuhua.” Said girl smiled at her. “I feel the same, but I think we can’t talk and know each other like the director said in this place.” Miyeon looked around to see all the people were talking. “You right, do you want to get out of here?” Shuhua just nodded with a small smile in her face. “I would like that.” 

After a short time, both girls were entering a pretty restaurant not far away from the place they were, the place was calm and warm, it was also almost empty, not counting the four friends in one cornet laughing about something. In the counter was an old lady with a soft aura. “Hello Miss Kim.” The old lady smiled at the voice of Miyeon. “Miyeon sweetheart, it’s good to see you here.” Miss Kim smiled at the girl beside her favorite girl. “It’s good to see new face around Miyeon; she always brings the same two girls around here. Sit down; I will take your orders in a bit.”

“She’s very nice,” the voice of the Taiwanese girl bring the attention of Miyeon. “She’s the best.” Shuhua looked around before speaking again. “How did you find this place?” the Korean girl smiled at the girl in front of her. “I worked here before being in CUBE, when I doubted of myself.” The girl showed a surprised look, causing a chucked in Miyeon. “Here´s where I knew I wanted to be a singer and Miss Kim helped me with that realization.” Before Shuhua could talk, the old lady walked to their table with a smile. “What I will get for you two ladies?” Shuhua turned her head to the voice of Miss Kim and the said. “Since I don’t know the food here, I will let you decide for me.” Miyeon smiled at her before telling the order. “You will love this, I know it for sure.”

After that, the girls talked a little bit about everything, Miyeon told Shuhua how she worked there for two years after she left YG Company, not believing in herself. She also talked about her place in CUBE, how she won her place being one of the best singers in that company. Shuhua talked about her arrived to Korea some years ago, it was because of a dare with some of her friends, the company she was working as a model in Taiwan was making auditions for actress and actors in Korea, so her friends dare her to made the audition and the next thing she knew it that she was flying to Korea with the opportunity of became an actual actress.

“That’s actually crazy, you know that right?” Shuhua nodded while she was drinking her smoothie. “I know, my best friend didn’t believe me when I told her.” The girl laughed before talking. “I wouldn’t either to be sincere with you.” She smiled at the look on Shuhua’s face. “Did you like the burger?” the older girl changed the topic. “Yes, it was delicious, this place deserve ten stars.” Miyeon agreed with her.

“Miyeon.” Shuhua called the girl to capture her attention. “Since we’re going to work together, and we have to become closer, would you like to go with me to the pitch booths some of these days? Miyeon raised her eyebrow, causing nervous in Shuhua. “I mean, since you brought me here, I see fair of my part to show you the place I spent the most of my time when I arrived to Korea.” Miyeon smiled softly to her. “I would like that.”

.

“You look good” The stared that Shuhua received made her laugh at the girl in front of her with a helmet bigger than her face. “If you’re going to make fun of me I’ll left without any doubt.” Miyeon said after taking out the helmet and throwing it to the Taiwanese girl. “That will not be necessary, you can try the others ones before actually go outside to the booths.” After finding all the equipment, the both girls walked outside to one of the booths. “Do you know how to bat right?”

“Blow of you to assume that I know anything about this sport or sports in general.” Miyeon said turning her attention to the girl at her side. “Well, you’re lucky, because I was the star player in my school back in Taiwan, so I’m going to teach you how to do it.” Miyeon smiled at her in a soft way. “You’re my savior.”

Both girls walked inside of the booth after putting all the necessary equipment to bat, once in positions, Shuhua talked. “Alright, the position to bat is simple; you have to be a little inclined to the front with your left/right arm raised at the same level as your shoulder while the other arm is forming a triangle.” Miyeon did what the Taiwanese girl explained to her, but the result was a weird position, causing a little chuckle in the younger girl, after that, Shuhua walked behind her and surrounds Miyeon with her arms, fixing her position and showing her the movement to bat, but that ended causing a little blush in the face of the older girl. “Now that you have the right position, just keep seeing to the front waiting for the ball to get out of the machine to your direction, if you don’t hit anything don’t worry, its normal.” Miyeon nodded at the voice of the girl. “I’m going to start the machine, shout if you want me to stop it.”

Miyeon hit a ball in the fifth try, the girl outside the booth celebrated it loudly enough to cause a smile in the face of the older girl, she continued in the booth until it stopped. “You saw that? I feel like an athlete right now, that was so funny.” Shuhua smiled at her and extended her hand waiting for a high five. “You did it amazing and it’s you first try, and you look like one. You want to try again?” she received a soft no. “You should try; I want to see you batting.”

The older girl saw the way Shuhua hit the ball inside the booth, The girl was batting all the balls without missing one, after hitting one ball, her body moved by muscle memory to the initial position; the movements and the principal position were elegant and clean showing all the years practicing the sport. Her face was serious and showing an absolute state of concentration. Miyeon took her time to study the girl inside the booth. After a couple of hours turning to bat and eating something outside, the girls were in Miyeon’s car, going to the house of said girl, It was filed with a soft music playing. “Are you ready to read the script?” 

Miyeon turned her eyes for a short time to the girl sat at her side. “Yes, I’m really exciting to read it actually; I want to know my character so badly.” Shuhua nodded at what the girl said. “Me too, I want to know everything about her, how is she like, what she likes, what she doesn’t like and all those things.” The older girl nodded. “Changing the topic, how did you become the star player of your team? I’m really curious.” Shuhua turned to her direction with a smile in her face. “It’s kinda weird, because when I started in the team I was the worst player, the coach was really frustrated by me, but after a year of playing and failing, I became better, so the coach gave me extra training time, at the beginning of the season I was the best player.” Her smiled became bigger telling the story.

“I won the title at the end of that season, with the years all the people of where I lived knew me and the school team for it, because it was the only team conformed by girls who was that good playing.” Miyeon nodded at the voice of the girls. “That’s amazing, when I was in school I wasn’t good with sports so you can imagine the pain every time the class was close.” Shuhua laughed softly at the girl. “You were good in something?” the girl asked with curiosity in her eyes. “Yes actually, I was really good in arts; I even painted some murals in my old school for it.” Shuhua stared at her with a surprised look. “You were that good that a school let you paint something in their walls?”

Miyeon nodded with a smile. “My school was amazing, they always let the kids with talent express themselves, and the only thing they asked in return was good grades and good attitudes if you were outside wearing the school uniform.” Shuhua made a sound. “It sounds like a great school.” The car was filled by a soft music coming from the radio, the silence was confortable. Minutes later the girls reached the house of the older. The young girl saw Miyeon walking around the house looking for something, after a couple of seconds a couple of sounds called Shuhua’s attention, seeing two little puppies running towards them. She saw the smile of the girl beside her, how she extended her arms to welcome the two puppies. “Shuhua, these are Haku and Mata, they’re my babies.” Miyeon spoke after a couple of minutes, the girl kneeled in front of the dogs to pet them, making funny voices to play with them. “They’re really cute Miyeon.” After some time playing with the puppies, the girls were in Miyeon’s couch with their respective scripts. “We should red first and then say what we thought?” Shuhua asked receiving a nod before reading.

Half hour later Miyeon was the first to speak. “That was intense.” She received a nod for the girl in front of her. “The characters are so good described.” Miyeon sat beside her. “I like the idea of both characters becoming friends because they feel the strange connection, who’s going to tell them?” Shuhua nodded. “Although I don’t like their first encounter, it’s too tense.” Miyeon smiled. “Yes, but I get why, Hayoung is coming back after a long time and seeing a stranger girl being more daughter of what she have being in the past years it’s really did something in her.” The younger girl looked at her. “You’re right, what part did you enjoy reading the most?” Shuhua saw the girl at her side thinking. “I like the one when they’re walking in the night after a long day working together in Hayoung’s brother resection for his wedding, you?”

Shuhua laughed remembering the scene. “I like the one in the beach, the idea of them sharing a little about the other is lovely.” Miyeon nodded at the words of the girl. “Are you okay with the kisses?” Miyeon asked catching the attention of the Taiwanese girl. “I mean, it’s not the first time I’m kissing a woman, I’m more nervous about what people might say about it. Are you worried about it?” The Korean girl nodded at her. “It’s not the first time I’m kissing a woman too, I did it for one of my music videos but that doesn’t mean I’m not worry too, since you know how some people are.”

“Maybe we’re worrying too much, we should be concentering in the movie and in having a good time doing it.” Shuhua said winning a smile. “You’re right, it’s time for us to have fun and forget about things that are not that important.” Both girls stayed together for a couple of hours chatting and laughing about some different scenes and the characters.

.

“Are you ready girls?” the director voice sounded in the entire studio. “We’re ready!” The three girls in front of the director shouted. “Very well, Action!” Shuhua saw how Miyeon and the other girls started their scene together in the airplane. She couldn’t stop herself from seeing the girl acting, thinking about all the time they passed together in that month practicing their scenes and becoming friends. After a couple of seconds looking at that direction, she parted her eyes away from the scene, moving them around the set they were working that morning. It was filled by people walking in silence to not disturb the scene being recovered right now. The happiness in the Taiwanese girl was notable, she couldn’t believe her luck. Her attention came back to scene, seeing the girls acting.

“How are you feeling?” The voice of the girl playing one of the best friends of Miyeon’s character asked. “I’m nervous, it’s the first time in forever since I saw my dad and walked inside of one of his restaurants.” Miyeon talked. “How do you think you father is going to react in the party?” the other girl asked. “Well, he’s doing this kind of party for his new restaurant, the one I’m going to work as the boss, and for my return.” She turned from the window of the false airplane to her friends. “He’s also presenting me his right hand’s chef. For what he always tells me, I can believe my father as daughter to him, more that I’m.” One of her friends grabbed her hand. “You know that’s not true, you’re his only daughter, and your father is so happy for you return that he’s giving you a restaurant.” Miyeon sighed. “Yes, but I’m not going to be in the kitchen since I’m not a chef like him. Controlling a restaurant is too much pressure, and my head is not helping either.”

“Are you having headaches again Hayoung?” the named girl nodded. “My dreams are causing me problems, they keep being weird.” She spoke with her hand in the head. “They keep showing me how my soulmate and I were enemies, rivals or how we were not together for our family, status or distance.” Her friends laughed. “You really don’t have luck, where are the dreams you had in high school?” her friend asked. “They stayed in High school.” Miyeon answered. “You think you’re going to meet your soulmate in this trip?” one of Hayoung’s friends asked. “I hope no, because imagine us being enemies or rivals again, I can’t take that anymore. Not everybody is lucky as you Junguen.”

“Meeting you soulmate at the age of sixteen is not lucky if you looked like Junyeon, she was ugly as hell.” The named girl slapped the arm of the girl as Hayoung left a laugh. “You were the same amount of ugly I was Yeong, don’t be so rude.” Miyeon’s character just stared at them, seeing her friends start a fight like always. The three girls hear a voice saying cut. “That was great, if you keep doing it this good girls; the movie is going to be finish in record.” The voice of the director sounded in all the studio, after that she turned to were the Taiwanese girl was standing to say. “Let moving people, we need to continue with Shuhua’s scene.” Everybody around started to move around to start the other scene. The girl saw how Miyeon was walking at her direction. “What you think? Did I do it right?” Shuhua nodded. “I really liked it, are you going to see my scene?” the Korean girl nodded with a smile.

Minutes later, Shuhua was in her scene with her partner. Miyeon was standing behind the director; she was staring at the Taiwanese girl talking with the boy at her side. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail; the hair was falling in the black uniform she was wearing. The boy was talking enthusiastic at her, causing some laughs in the girl. She turned her eyes to the director, seeing that she was talking with her partner; her thoughts were cut for the voice of the director. “Alright guys. Are you ready to start?” the director received a nod from the both.

“You’re mixing that wrong.” The guy received a glare from the girl and a spoon as a treat. “Drop that, I thought we were friends here Soobin.” The girl just looked at him before turning to mix the ingredients. “What are you doing?” he asked after seeing her walking around the kitchen. “I’m doing a sandwich; I haven’t eaten all day because of my nervous for tomorrow.” Her friends just patted her in the shoulder and grabbed a spoon to make him one. “Why are you so nervous? It’s because you’re going to be the head of the new restaurant in the kitchen or because you´re meeting the Chef’s daughter?”

The girl signed before biting the food. “Both, being the head of a kitchen is too much responsibility and you know it, and in the other hand I don’t know nothing about the Chef’s daughter, just that shes talent, pretty, intelligent and she don’t like the family’s business.” Shuhua said before biting her food. “If Mr. Park chooses you to be the head of the new kitchen is for some reason, you have been here for more than 6 years, you are his personal trainer. And about the mystery daughter, yes we don’t know anything about her but the boss loves her a lot because he gifted a whole new restaurant to her to command and not his son.” He said while he grabbed the last piece to his sandwich. “Well, Handong did not receive anything because he’s getting married and he’s building his one restaurant.” The girl at his side nodded at his words.

“That’s not the only thing worrying you right? I know you.” He looked at her waiting for an answer. “No, I have been having these dreams about my soulmate, in each dream dude, we’re enemies, rivals or something like that, and it’s getting tired.” She looked at him before turning to her food. “For example, yesterday I dreamed that we were enemies, and she killed me, without a warming.” He looked at her with a funny face before nodding. “I asked my grandma about this, since she has the same kind of soulmate than you and she said me that hating them is normal, since you have to fall in love to know they’re your soulmate, is really hard.”

She just signed before turning her eyes to the door, where a guy waved at them. “I hate soulmates.” Her friend laughed. “At least you don’t have to carry my kind of soulmate, explain to me again what is the meaning of the first words my soulmate says to Me.” he pointed at his arm to win a smile. “I don’t know but saying to you that is so funny.” He looked at her with serious face. “Him saying, ‘you’re cleaning eggs from my eggs. Isn’t that romantic?’ It’s not funny Soobin.” He only won a laugh and a pat in his shoulder.

@preston: are we seeing a new love blousing? The singer Cho Miyeon and the actress Yeh Shuhua have been seen this evening having a date in burger’s lover and then a date in the arcade. 

@miyeonstan: picture of Miyeon and Shuhua in Burger’s lover restaurant this evening

@Shuhuqueen: are they really having a date?

@jesusMiyeon: of course not, they’re recording something, I know it

@heaveyon; I don’t care, they look really good together

.

“I didn’t know you were here, I was looking for you.” Shuhua turned to the voice talking to her, finding Miyeon standing at the frame door with one bag in her hand and sweet eyes looking at her direction. Shuhua couldn’t hold her eyes for more than three seconds before turning to her phone. “I was hiding form everyone actually, I’m kind of sad, I still can’t believe that today is the last day of recording.”

Miyeon closed the door after entering the door; she walked to where Shuhua was sat. “I’m sad too; I’ll miss Hayoung so much. But the good thing about this closure is that everybody is going to be able to see the movie.” Shuhua smiled before leaning to rest her back, her eyes moved around the room to fall on Miyeon, Shuhua studied the face of the girl at her side while she was seeing something in her phone, smiling at it. Her eyes focused after that in the bag beside Miyeon. “What is that?” the girl looked at her to see the finger pointing at the bag. “That’s something I got for you, close your eyes please.” 

Shuhua followed order, she laughed after hearing a “Do not cheat of I will hit you.” After a couple of seconds she hears Miyeon say open your eyes so she followed, finding a little pastry in the hands of the girl with something written on it. “You did well Shushu.” She read out loud to see Miyeon smiling shyly at her direction. “You are not just gifting me the best and difficult pastry to find in this city.” Shuhua said before a couple of second. “I am, it was really hard but the wait is value is you’re going to be this happy for a pie.” The Taiwanese girl just looked at the Korean girl. “It’s not just a pie Miyeon, it is the Pie. You have to try it.” Miyeon shake her head winning a confusing look. “I bought this for you; you don’t have to share it with me.”

“But I want; you share a pie with the love ones.” Miyeon just looked at the girl, focused in cutting a part of the pie to give one part to her. Silence filled the room; Shuhua was expecting the reaction of the Korean girl after eating one bite. “Oh, this is actually so good.” She won an ‘I told you’. Miyeon looked again at the happy girl eating the pie, she got distracted by the way her cheeks were filled in the cutest way ever, before realizing it, she was cleaning with her thumb some cream in the Taiwanese girl and eating it, just to look at the sound of her phone. Shuhua just looked at her with wide eyes and a heart that could easily be diagnosed with arrhythmia. Before one of them could say something the door opened revealing a girl. “Girls, are you ready? We need to make up you up.” Shuhua erected herself from the coach just to walk outside ignoring the two girls behind her.

.

“Alright guys, before starting these two last scenes left, I want to say something to you, it was a pleasure to work with you all for these six months, I really made friends, I discovered new ways to work and better than all of that is that I had a great time here, I hope this movie reaches everyone’s hearts like it did with me writing it with my wife, recording it with my friends and colleges and how it will in the cinema.” After some seconds of cheers and applauses, the director said. “Let’s finish this before it’s too late to go to the rink.”

“Is everyone ready?” The director waited for the answered from the group in front of her. “Alright guys, ACTION.”

“Soobin I think you need to rest.” The girl looked at the two guys in front of her. “I can’t, I’m working right now if you see me, and what if she appears? She has not been here in a whole week, everybody is getting worry.” The two guys looked at each other before one of then grabbed the knife of Soobin hand and the other just walked around the table to grab her shoulders. “You clearly haven’t been sleeping at all, so we’re taking you to my house so you can actually sleep.”

“I told you I can’t, I need to see her and talk to her about the party.” She looked at his best friend in front of her. “I get it, you almost kiss. You want to know what that means but shes is not coming today just because you’re going to be waiting here without sleeping.” Soobin turned to the voice of his best friend. “Don’t say that here! Someone can hear you.” She saw how his friend just scoffed. “I really don’t care who can hear me right now.” He saw how Soobin tried to fight with him; he looked at his soulmate to look for help.

“You know what? You’re going to come with us in this instant; you’re going to sleep in Jim’s house and recover you color. If she calls you, I will wake you up, if she shows up, I will wake you up, if she gave signals, I will wake you up but just come with us.” He looked at her waiting for her to fight back. “ALRIGHT, I’ll go with you two guys, being here is driving me crazy.” She looked how the two boys signed. After that the three just walked out of the place after saying to one girl that Soobin was taking the day off.

“CUT, that was perfect, let’s go to that rink and later we can go to burger’s lover if you all want.” The director won cheers

One hour later, the whole team was in the ink, getting ready to record the last scene. “This is it, you have to say goodbye to Soobin.” Seokjin’s voice made Shuhua turn around. “It’s time to say goodbye to Jin as well.” He laughed at the voice of her friends. “I’m going to miss this bastard so much, he was so funny.” They both turned around to see the director talking to Miyeon, explaining some things to her. “We’ll promote the movie together in a couple of months, are you going to talk with her or are you going just to ignore what I told you?” Shuhua moved her eyes from the girl to see a curious look in the eyes of her friend. “I don’t know what you are talking about; you have told me a lot of things, lately.” Before he could speak, the voice of the director catches their attention. “Okay, let’s finish this because I’m hungry and I want to get drunk.” The director won some laughs while Shuhua passionate herself in position. “ACTION”

Soft music started to play in the background while the girl in the middle of the rink was standing still in place looking at the sky. She hugged herself before starting to skate around the ice rink. The night was cold and damp and the only thing she could think was the way she wasn’t able to say what she wanted to say to Hayoung, the dream still too fresh in her mind. The way it was the same scene from their time in the party, almost kissing. How her trip to the house of the girl and then the airplane was a waste of time and energy, because all she found was that the plane already gone. Jin asked her if she needed him, just to be there for her but she decided just that the best for now was to be alone. After saying goodbye to his friends she found herself walking to the place Hayoung and her wanted to visit so badly but couldn’t do it. The idea of the girl being her soulmate was driving her crazy, how she could not noticed the signals the universe was throwing at them. After some minutes later, she just sighed before sitting in the cold ice thinking about the events that day.

“You’re going to catch a cold if you sat in the ice for more than one minute.” Soobin jumped at the voice turning her head really quit just to find the girl of her thoughts skating at her direction, Soobin raised herself from the place she was sat. “I was hoping that, you know, to have a rest.” Hayoung smiled at her stopping in front of her. “The kitchen will fall apart if you’re not there.” Soobin just stared at her. “You might be asking, how and why I’m here and not in Canada.” Hayoung talked after some seconds. “Pretty much.” Both smiled, leaving an awkward air around them. “What I told you in the party is true.” The voice of the girl catches her attention. “Witch thing? You said a lot.”

“That you make me feel like I’m burning.” Soobin looked at her with her eyebrow raised. “The plan was scape to Canada and forgot about everything I live here in these couple of months, but you see, the dream about my soulmate wasn’t the regular one.” Soobin parted her eyes from Hayoung’s ones. “I guess it took you by surprised like it did with Me.” the girl nodded. “I feel like a stupid, because the signals were there for us but we just ignored them.”

“I feel you, is really amazing how we didn’t realized before.” Hayoung studied the girl at her side, her eyes moved around the face of the girl to felt in the red nose and lips. “I mean, me falling in love with you wasn’t so difficult after all.” Soobin moved her head after hearing the girl saying those words. “I literally could make right now a list of the reason of why I’m in love with you, obviating the part of us being soulmates.” Hayoung smiled before turning her eyes to the sky. The silence fell between them after that. “Do it.” The older looked at the younger. “Say the list, I want to hear the reasons.”

“Well, reason number one, you know how not to let others trample you, second one, you are great to make simple talks, third one, you know how to make the awkward not too awkward, the number forth is that you know how to make a person feel better, you beat me in Mario Kart, that is the number five.” With every word Hayoung was saying, the younger girl was getting closer with a smile. “You being an adorable cheater is the sixth reason, the seventh one is that you made me nervous but in the same time, you made them disappear, number eight is that you made me feel all the shit and butterflies I have to feel” Soobin laughed at the words of the girl. “You are extremely cute, do you know that? That’s the ninth; the number ten is that you gave the best hugs ever, you made me laugh my lungs out, that the eleven, the twelve is you fashion taste.” Hayoung looked down at their hands, close to each other. “It’s easy with you, Soobin.”

“I don’t have a list memorized, but I love you too.” Hayoung smiled at her. “Can I hold your hand? Is killing me” both girl smiled at each other before grab their hands, the next thing the felt was a strong pain in their heads causing them to let the other. A couple of minutes later both girls were looking at each other at the eyes. “That was intense.” Soobin nodded at the voice of the girl, grabbing her head into her hands. Hayoung decided to walk closer to the girl in front of her to grab her hands in hers “This is like a lucid dream.” The younger girl said, looking at the eyes of the girl in from of her. “Is too much if I ask for a kiss?” Soobin smiles and shakes her head saying a soft no. after that, Hayoung pulled Soobin close, finally kissing her.

“CUT” Both girls parted away from each other, with their faces red, looking at each other, not hearing the cheers in the whole studio. Shuhua was the first to part eyes from Miyeon, feeling a hug from Seokjin.

.

“Thanks for coming guys; it was a pleasure to have you here with us.” The whole crew bowed at the people in from of them, before waving to the camera saying their goodbye. Shuhua looked at the girls walking ahead of her, they were smiling and talking about, probably about the interview they just have. She felt a hand in her shoulder, turning her eyes to see Seokjin. “That was really fun.” The girl nodded at his words. “Is strange to see you without you other half, where is him?” the boy just raised his shoulders. “He just disappeared of my side after entering the backstage.” The Taiwanese girl nodded at his words. “He’s probably in the restroom of buying something to eat.”

“Is everything okay between you two girls?” The taller guy asked after a couple of seconds in silence, walking a little close to the girl to prevent someone hearing the conversation. “What makes you think that?” Shuhua asked back. “You two have barely talked since we arrive here. Actually, since the promotions started, you haven’t been talking a lot.” The Taiwanese girl looked at him to answer. “Everything is fine between us; we’re just busy to be together like we always did in the set.” He stopped her grabbing her wrist. “Have you talked about what we discussed with her?” Shuhua stared at him. “I do not know what you’re talking about, be more specific, please.” He looked at her with a serious look, whispering. “About you having a crush on her, duh, do you hear me when I talk with you?” the girl in front of him shushed him. “I don’t have such thing, we’re just friend, you need to stop hanging out with Yuqi so much.” He smiled at her. “The one who said that was Soojin, not Yuqi.” The gasps the girl left made him laugh, catching the attention of some people around them, including the girl some meters away from them.

“Miyeon, are you hearing what I’m saying or are just looking at your girlfriend?” The named girl parted her eyes from the scene happening between the boy and the girl to the voice of the girl in front of her. “I was hearing you, don’t be dramatic, and for the last time shes not my girlfriend. Samantha.” The girl smiled of Miyeon’s tone of voice. “The staff doesn’t think that.” The older girl followed the girl with curious eyes. “What you mean by that?” the girl just looked at her to still walking. “A lot of people think you are dating, but secretly, for the idol thing.” Miyeon scoffed at the words of the girl. “That’s stupid, I’m not dating her, we’re just friends, why are they thinking that?” the girl looked at her with a look screaming ‘really’. “Miyeon, since promotions started you have barely talked to each other, if you’re in the same room, the tension is palpable, she can’t look you at the eyes for more than ten seconds and you can’t apart the eye of her if shes near.” Samantha looked at her friend looking for a reaction. “It’s like you’re Hayoung and Soobin in real life.”

Miyeon stayed silence after hearing those words. “Everyone in social media is shipping you two because you two are too cute, her reactions when you’re near are cute so, many of your fans like her too much.” The girl stared at her friend waiting for a reaction. “Well, we’re just friends, it’s true that we haven’ talked in a while like before, but is okay, we’re kind of busy right now.” The taller girl looked at her. “You have to talk more, the trailer is coming in a week, and people are expecting a picture of you together.” Miyeon nodded at the words. “I know, but I’m really busy, I’m recording an album right now.” The girl stared at her with tide eyes. “Are you having a comeback?” She only received a nod before smiling to the front, the taller girl found the cause of it. Just Shuhua, Seokjin and Jooheon joking around and laughing for something they just did. 

Later that day, the same group was waiting backstage for the next schedule; Samantha was this time talking with Seokjin and Jooheon, laughing of something in their phones. Miyeon was playing some game in her phone when Shuhua walked to her, catching her attention. “Do you need something.” She asked, turning off her phone. “I wanted to ask you something actually.” Miyeon inclined her head in curiosity. “I was wondering if you want to see the trailer with me, Haku and Mata, we promise not to be too noised.” Miyeon smiled at the question, thinking that the girl in front of her was too cute for her. “Only if we can see a movie after, how sounds that?” Shuhua nodded at the proposal of the girl. “I would really like that; we haven’t done this in such a long time?” Miyeon laughed at the girl. “Shuhua, we saw a movie four weeks ago and it because the promotions started.” The Taiwanese girl just pouted. “It seems like it was since forever that we hanged out.” The older girl nodded at the words of the girl. “That’s true, it feels like that.”

After that, the girls Shuhua asked what Miyeon was playing in her phone, the where distracted by it that they didn’t notice the eyes on them, studying them. “Take a picture of them and upload It.” the voice of Jooheon brought the attention of Samantha. “And put in the caption, cutest couple ever.” Seokjin chuckled at both. “If you want my death of course, I´ll just upload it with a heart because I actually fear Shuhua.” After that the three of them proceeded to take the picture. “They really do a cute couple.” Samantha and Seokjin nodded at the boy words, seeing the girls fighting about something but with big smiles in their faces. Time later, Miyeon raised her eyes to find some of the staff looking at them and whispering something. “Shuhua, don’t you have the feeling of being watched and talked?” Miyeon asked seeing the girl still playing. “Yes, but I’m kind of busy right now. Can you help me with this level? I think I’m trapped.” The Korean girl studied the face of the girl on her side, smiling after seeing the pout the girl was doing. “I think I’m trapped too.”

.

After the premiere of the movie a couple of months ago, Miyeon was now in the studio writing the last details of her songs for her comeback, she was nervous for it, it was the first time she was doing a ballad album instead of the one she did in the past. At least Soyeon helped her with some letters of the songs, same as Minnie, who was at her side right now playing with some melodies for the lyrics she was writing. “Why is the lyric of this song so melancholic?” Minnie asked after some seconds. “Is because the feeling of this song is like that, I imagine two people breaking up because one of them feels the magic is gone, but the other one is just in denial.” The girl looked at her friend sat in the desk. “That’s deep, since when you write things like this?” Miyeon turned at her friend to answer. “I have always been like this, I just that I wanted to show this part of me to my fans.”

“Is cool that you want to show that side, I think this concept describes you better than the other. Show them you have not only a simple voice but THE voice.” Miyeon smiled at the word of her best friend. “Who are you and what you did to the Minnie who is always fun of me?” the Thailand girl laughed at the words of her friend. “You have to always ruin the moment.” the older girl threw her pencil at the direction of her friend. “By the way, my mom saw the movie, she loved it.” Miyeon looked at her with wide eyes. “Really? What did she said about it?” Minnie smirked at what she was going to say. “That you and Shuhua are the perfect couple, she ship you now.”

Miyeon just sighed to turn away from her friend, but did not pass unnoticed by her friend. “Are you okay?” Minnie raised herself from the place she was sat to put a hand in the Korean girl. “Yes, I’m tired; I haven’t been sleeping too much writing this album.” The Thailand girl looked at her friend. “You know that trick only works with Soyeon, not with me, something is happening, what is it? You know you can tell me everything.” Miyeon passed her hands for her hair before turning to her friend. “I think, that, maybe, I like Shuhua too much for my own good.” Minnie just looked at her. “Why too much your own good?” the Thailand girl asked, winning a curios look form the older girl. “Wait, aren’t you surprised?” Minnie scoffed before answering. “Why I would be surprised? Have you see the way you look and act around her? I knew it for a long time now” the younger girl looked at her friend buffing and hiding herself in her arms. “This is so embarrassed, I know the way I look at her, I talked with Soyeon about and the only thing she said to me was that I needed to hear my heart, my heart is not working right now.”

Minnie just smiled at the words. “Shes kinda right, you have to hear your heart in these moments, what is he telling you?” Miyeon didn’t move an itch. “Is telling me so much things, like to kiss, hug, squeezed her, but if you notice our little moments in the videos from YouTube, she doesn’t like when I come too close.” Miyeon mumble in her arms something that Minnie didn’t catch. “I have seen those videos, yes; the girl looks at you like you’re some kind of God. It’s funny the way she acts around you.” The Korean girl raised her eyes to see at her friend. “I’m falling Minnie, and I’m scared of not being catch at the end.” The Thailand girl grabbed the hand of her friend to squeezed it. “That’s the whole point of falling in love sweetheart, you have to jump off to be catch or to break, if you don’t then what’s the point? You’ll ending suffering in the edge in a constantly uncertainty and believe me, you don’t what that.” Miyeon looked at her with sad eyes, making Minnie hug her. “go for it, if this turn to be good, you win a girlfriend, something you need with emergency, or it ends like you don’t want to, but you have two pretty best friends who have you back.”

.

“How did you entre my house? Shuhua asked after seeing the three eating in the living room. “You gave me an emergency key, did you forget?” Yuqi answered after eating a piece of what it seems to be sushi. “I don’t see any emergency, just three people eating in my living room.” Soojin raised her eyes from her plate to look at the Taiwanese girl. “We bought you food.” Shuhua stared at he for a couple of second before dropping her bag and walk to their direction. “How was your day darling?” Seokjin asked with a funny tone of voice. “Busy, I´m preparing for a new drama, will I ever get a rest?” Shuhua sighed before eating a piece of food. “Already? I thought you were going to have rest after recording the movie.” Yuqi spoke with curiosity written in all her face. “I thought that too, but I guess people liked my acting too much, I’m the starring in this drama.” Seokjin clapped him hands with a smile. “That’s amazing! But I think you need to rest.” He won a nod from Soojin. “That’s true, you just ending a movie of six months.”

“Is okay guys, I’m happy with the opportunity of this, although I don’t have much free time now.” Yuqi nodded at her words of her friend. “We actually don’t have much time to hangs out as before, we’re definitely adults now.” Seokjin said with grabbing more food. “Don’t remain me that, everybody in the company debuting is younger than me, this is a tragedy.” Soojin said with grabbing her drink looking at Shuhua. “Are you okay? You seem off.” Shuhua raised her eyes from the plate. “I might have realized something.” The three friends looked at her with curious in their eyes. “I like Miyeon a lot.” 

“How did you find that conclusion?” Soojin asked after a couple of silence in the room. “Well, every time I see her, think of her or something that have to be with her my heart goes crazy.” Shuhua looked at Seokjin. “You were right all this time, you can say it. I can see you want to say it.” He stared at her for second before speaking. “I told you, you were just in denial because shes your friend.” Yuqi cleared her throat to catch their attention. “Why liking Miyeon is having you so worry? Isn’t that a good thing?” The Taiwanese girl shakes her head.

“Is a good thing, but this is the first time someone attracts me so much, I’m scared, what if I confess and she just don’t want me near. I can’t lose her friendship.” The girl felt an arm surrounding her; she turned to see the eyes of Seokjin and a little smile. “You know Miyeon would never do that, shes an amazing and sweet girl.” Soojin nodded at his words. “I know confessing might be scary, but it’s the only way to overcome the feelings you have, not matter if the result is good or bad.”

“And if a result good or bad like Soojin says, you have three friends that can support and hold you.” Seokjin squeezed her harder to catch her attention. “I know I’m a new addiction to this group, but you count with me in everything.” Shuhua hugged him back after hearing those words. “I’m so glad to have you guys, I really love you.” Minutes later of hugs and laughs, Soojin was the first to spoke. “Now, I want to hear the reason you look at Miyeon like she was some kind of God:”

.

Months later, Shuhua was waiting outside of the studio, the evening was cold but cool, she was proud of herself from bringing a buffy sweater with her. She looked at the kids playing with the little puddles around the streets after the rain of that afternoon. She got so distracted that she didn’t feel Miyeon coming close. “Sorry, did you wait too much?” the soft voice made the Taiwanese smile behind the mask she was wearing. “No, what did hold you so much?” the girl asked. “Soyeon Wanted to ask me something and I grabbed an umbrella, the time looks good but that can changes in any time.” Shuhua nodded with a smile. “If you’re ready, we should go, my lady.” Miyeon laughed at the girl and linked her arm with her. “How’s the drama going?” Miyeon asked after walking for some time. “Is amazing Yeon, a couple of episodes more and we finish the recording’s process, I’m so happy because that means free time.” Miyeon smiled at the happiness in the voice of the younger. “What about you? Enjoining the little vacations you won after that amazing album?”

Miyeon nodded at the questions. “Yes, Is good to have time for me, the albums was amazing so I deserved It.” both girls walked through the street, catching time after not seeing each other for three weeks, only texting. After a couple of minutes, both girls reached the destination of their day. “Are you ready to get destroyed in Laser Tag? I’m pretty good in this game Yeon.” The older girl just pushed her. “I’m pretty good at this game too; don’t go crying after destroying you.” Shuhua smiled with a thought in mind. “Do you want to bet? If you win I’ll pay for the rest of the day and I have to buy something to you, if I win, you have to do it. We have a deal?” the Taiwanese extended her hand with confidence in her eyes. “We have a deal Miss Yeh.” Both girls entered the place after stretching hands.

“Do you know the rules right?” Shuhua asked after grabbing the laser gun. “Yes, by memory, the first to get five shots wins. Are you ready to lose?” Miyeon asked with a smirk in her face. “I hope you have enough money to pay for today, Yeon, because I’m going to destroy you.” After that both girls separated from each other starting a haunt around the place, at the end was Miyeon the one who ended winning. The game was pretty tied in some point, the Taiwanese girl was waiting for Miyeon to get distracted to attack her. But the one getting distracted was her because Miyeon decided to throw her shoes to confuse her. Shuhua was pouting after getting out of the laser tag place. “You look cute; I told I was going to win; now Miss Yeh, I’m hungry.” The older girl linked her arm with Shuhua, winning a little smile.

“I found this new place after going with my manager; I discovered that he can’t eat spicy food.” Miyeon smiled at the words. “Some people is weak, lucky or us, we love spicy food.” Shuhua nodded with a chuckle. “Other thing I like about this restaurant, they have a part that is like private for famous, so we can be okay with taking out our mask and hats.” Miyeon looked at the side of the girl’s face while she was walking at her side, the hat almost covering her eyes; her mask was covering half of her face like hers. “That sounds good, we should go.”

“Want to go to the amusement park near here?” Shuhua asked after heading out of the restaurant they were. “People is going to recognized us is we go.” Miyeon pointed. “We are just hanging out, if people come near we can always just smile and then go.” Shuhua said after thinking for a couple of seconds. “You’re right, let’s have fun.” After that, both girls headed to the park, the attractions were pretty amazing and funny, both girls were having so much fun that they didn’t noticed two hours passing. “Look at that bear!” the voice of Miyeon distracted Shuhua from the cotton candy. “Is so pretty, do you want it?” Miyeon turned at the girl besides her. “badly.” Shuhua smiled at her. “If I get you the bear, I don’t have to buy you the gif I said I would.” Miyeon thought about it just to answer. “Alright, I’ll accept that.”

“Hello, what I have to do to win the big bear?” Shuhua asked the guy in the game. “Good evening! The only thing you have to do is to shot with this water gun the different gloves and try to fill them if you have luck, you’ll win and all of this only for five dollars.” Shuhua extended the dollar to the hand of the guy and grabbed the gun to start the game. Four tries later, the guy was grabbing the bear from the shelf to give it away at the girl. The Taiwanese girl turned to Miyeon who received her with a big smile. “For a hot minute I thought you weren’t going to get it.” Shuhua gasped at the words. “That hurt me in so many ways.” Miyeon laughed at the words of the girl. “If you want, I can invite you to the wheel of fortune.” Shuhua looked at the eyes of the girl in front of her and she melted. “Yes, you can.”

“The view from up here is amazing Shuhu.” Miyeon turned to her companion to find her with her eyes closed. “Are you okay? Don’t tell me you don’t like heights.” Miyeon asked with worry in her voice. “Yes, a little bit. When is this slow.” Shuhua said with her eyes shut. After a couple of second she felt a hand grabbing her hand. When she opened her eyes she found the eyes of Miyeon, looking at her direction with a soft gaze. “I heard that if you grab hands with someone you felt secure, your fears are more manageable.” Shuhua smiled at the girl and squeezed her hand in hers. “Look at the view, is so break taking.” Miyeon said turning her head to the front but the Taiwanese didn’t move an itch from her spot, looking at Miyeon directly. “Yes, break taking.”

.

“I guess that you were right about the time.” Shuhua spoke from her place inside of the coffee shop both girls ran before the rain exploded in the city. “I told you, at least we can eat cooking and drink coffee, and it was getting colder. Shuhua just nodded without taking her eyes from the window and rain. “Do you like rain Shu?” Miyeon asked after a couple of second staring at the girl in front of her. “Yes, since I was little rain calmed me.” Shuhua answered before some seconds. “What about you? Do you like it?”

“I’m not a big fan of it, but I like the rain, it means I got more time to sleep in the mornings.” Shuhua smiled at her before taking a cookie. “You right, that’s the best feeling you can have.” Miyeon turned her attention to the window after some time talking with the girl in front of her. “It seems like the rain stopped, we can continue our day.” Moments later both girls were walking just like some people around, the older stared at the girl playing with the puddles around them in the park, the laugh the girl was leaving was melting Miyeon away. “I always dreamed about playing with the person I love.” Shuhua said after a couple of minutes. She stared back at Miyeon with a shy look in her eyes. “Dreams might become true if you follow them.” the Korean girl smiled at the word of the girl in front of her.

“My mom always told me.” the girl walked closer to the Taiwanese girl, grabbing her hand between hers. “That if you dance or play in the rain with someone, you’re going to be together for a long time.” She stared at the younger girl intensely, causing a blush. “Would you like to do that with me?” Shuhua smiled at the girl. “That’s a serious question, more if you ask it to a friend.” Miyeon stared at her without moving an itch. “I think is pretty clear that I’m in love with you, Shuhua.” The Taiwanese’s eyes went wide after the confession she just heard. Both girls stared back at each other for a couple of seconds. “If you don’t say anything, I might become insecure about what I just did.”

“You took me by surprise; I did not expect that coming.” Shuhua talked after seconds of silence. “Sorry, I tend not to think when I’m with you.” Miyeon smiled after saying that, letting go Shuhua’s hand and taking some steps back. Before she could start to say sorry for making the girl uncomfortable, Shuhua spoke. “I would love to dance or play with you in the rain, Miyeon” the named girl raised her face to find soft eyes. “I think is pretty clear that I’m in love with you too.” Miyeon’s shoulders relaxed after hearing the words come out of Shuhua’s mouth. “Are you okay with us dancing in the middle of the park?” Miyeon asked after accepting the hand that was being offered to her. “If it’s with you, I don’t care.” Was the only answered she heard from the younger.

Both girls started to move slowly, after some seconds they started to feel drops falling in their heads, the older looked at the girl in her arms, laughing and hugging her tighter, so she decided to relax and move around with her, not caring about the water ruining her hair and clothes, just savoring the moment. Shuhua raised her head from the shoulder of the Korean girl to stare at her back, seeing the love in Miyeon’s eyes. “Can I kiss you? I have been waiting month to do it.” Miyeon asked, feeling shy, but she received a soft nod.

Miyeon leaned after putting a lock of hair behind the ear of the girl in front of her, the hands of Shuhua traveled to the back of the older girl’s neck, playing with the wet hair causing some chuckles. When their lips connected the fireworks in their stomach were real and very vivid. The first kiss was slow and short, but followed by that others kisses arrived, they lost count of the time there, down the rain, the world just disappeared. “If we still doing this we’re going to catch a cold and our companies are going to get mad.” Miyeon said between kisses. “I don’t see you moving away.” Shuhua answered looking at her eyes after a last peck. “Im scared of waking up.” The Taiwanese girl chuckled at the words.

“You a hopeless romantic, but that’s okay, because I love you.” Miyeon smiled wide giving the girl a last peck before completely separate herself from her. “I love you too, but really, we need to get out of the rain.” Both girl grabbed the forgotten umbrella and bear from the floor and intervened their hands together to start walking to Miyeon’s house behind the rain but with wide smiles and happiness.

The bitches and Miyeon

Prettydemon: MIYEON

Prettydemon: ANSWER THE DANM PHONE

Prettydemon: THERE AN ARTICLE THAT SAYS YOU WERE KISSING SHUHUA UNDER THE RAIN

Minniemouse: that’s neat, congratulations

Minniemouse: wait…. How do you know about that Soyeon?

Prettydemon: *send link*

Shy but savage 

Myangel: Shuhua, are you Miyeon?

Annoyinghuman: yes, she was today with Miyeon, that what she told me, why?

JinJIn: SHUHUA, YOU KISSED MIYEON UNDER THE RAIN??????

Annoyinghuman: WHAT? WHERE DID YOU READ OR SAW THAT?

Myangel: *attaches link"

JinJin: GOOD DANM IT SHUHUA, ANSWER THE PHONE RIGHT NOW

“I think they know.” Miyeon said after reading both groups. “I didn’t noticed, how we are going to respond these?” the Korean grabbed the phone and opened the camera. After taking the picture she sent it to each group, turning off the phone. “We can worry about that tomorrow, right now; we’re just you and me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest story I ever have wrote, I'm so proud of me right now like you don't have an idea. This story appeared in my life in July of 2020 and today is the day I finally finished this. Mishu is a relationship that reminds me the ones I enjoy the most. I’m literally too busy right now with the university to finish my others works, but at least I finished this one. Hope you like it like I did it writing it. Let me know what you think about this story in the comments


End file.
